1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insert for a pickup truck bed and more particularly pertains to protecting a truck bed from damage while providing a customized storage system with an insert for a pickup truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pickup truck bed liners is known in the prior art. More specifically, pickup truck bed liners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lining a pickup truck bed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,895 to Davenport discloses a reinforced truck bed liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,335 to Nix et al. discloses a truck bed liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,768 to Nix discloses a pickup truck bed liner and protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,149 to Rye discloses a pickup truck bed liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,874 to Davis discloses a liner for a pickup truck bed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an insert for a pickup truck bed for protecting a truck bed from damage while providing a customized storage system.
In this respect, the insert for a pickup truck bed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a truck bed from damage while providing a customized storage system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved insert for a pickup truck bed which can be used for protecting a truck bed from damage while providing a customized storage system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.